


22 Milligrams of Eprosartin

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Kirk/McCoy/Spock are together and have been for a while and Joanna considers all three her fathers. She brings her boyfriend to meet them. The boyfriend isn't sure who he should fear the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Milligrams of Eprosartin

"Listen--It's going to be fine, okay?" Joanna pets Luke's hand, trying to get him to relax his fingers before they get stuck like that. He squeezes back, spares her a little smile before going serious again. He's been jittery every since they stepped onto the transport.

"It's important. YOU are important. What if they don't--"

"They're going to love you. Seriously, relax okay?" Luke opened his mouth to reply, but the chime over the loudspeaker indicating their arrival cut him off.

***

It's all Jo can do not to just put her head in her hands and cry. Or laugh herself silly--either one really. Her dads are ridiculous. When they'd stepped off of the transport, Spock had just been standing there, in full dress uniform, doing that thing--the one that made him look about ten feet tall and made of steel. Steel that wanted to kill you in the face. With extra eyebrow, just for good measure. They must have noticed she was serious with this one.

She has to bite the inside of her lips, but she manages to get out a "Hi Spock," and a hug with a straight face. Luke has started trembling a little next to her--he'd gone through enough of the Starfleet xenobiology courses to know exactly how much stronger than a human a vulcan would be--but he'd squared his shoulders too, was resting his hand quite properly at the small of her back. He lifted the other in a quite respectable ta'al (and how much was he going to get teased about how much practice that must have taken later? A lot.). Spock, of course, just hitched the eyebrow a bit higher, looking down at Luke's hand like one of his lab specimens. "This is Luke St. Gerard. Luke, this is my father."

Spock turned his head away slightly in a really remarkable display of aristocratic disdain--and man she was going to have to get him to teach her that someday--before turning back to her. "James and your father are at our flat on the Academy Campus. I have already arranged for transportation." The way he placed one hand between her shoulder blades to direct her towards the exit--just coincidentally breaking Luke's contact with her as she turned--was almost casual enough to look unintended. Jo bit her lip again; Luke really did bury his face in his palm behind Spock's back.

***

The X-class Mercedes groundcar was really a bit much though--Spock hated that kind of ostentatious display, never bothered with it if he could avoid it. She arched her eyebrow right back at him as he opened the door for her. "Your grandfather Sarek wished you to be comfortable on your return." He turned to Luke, dismissively, "Sarek cha'Surak of Vulcan, the main ambassador to Earth from the colony of New Vulcan." Jo put one hand on her hip, because honestly. "He wishes that you might contact him, if you have time while you are in San Francisco. Likewise, Ambassador Selek expresses his regret that it has been so long since he has had the pleasure of your company." Spock settled back into his seat. "And you, Mr. St.Gerard? Do you have family on earth?"

"Dad, that's not even subtle anymore--" Joanna began, before she realized that Luke was speaking, quiet but confident beside her.

"It's only my mother and I, here on Earth. My father is unknown, and my grandparents passed while I was a child. Jo's met her though, my mom. Mom really likes her."

Joanna laughed. "She said that if we broke up, she was keeping me! Also, she taught me a vegan recipe for chocolate chip cookies when I told her about you." Jo smiled her sweetest daddy's-girl smile up at Spock, because if he was going to be this bad, she was going to play dirty. She was surprised to see Spock looking instead at Luke though, speculatively this time, and something of the frozen disapproval in his face had started to thaw.

But all he said was a slightly-perplexed sounding "Indeed," and "I believe we have arrived. I will accompany you upstairs, Joanna."

***

Jim actually picked her up and spun her around when she walked through the door, crowing "Baby-girl! How's my Jo-jo?" while Daddy leaned against the doorway and smirked.

"Put 'er down before you strain your back again," Daddy teased, slipping past Jim for his turn at a hug. He cuddled her a long moment--a holdover from when she'd been little and he'd only seen her once a year or so--before he looked away and his eyes hardened. "So. This him?"

Luke had settled into his 'battle stance,' the expression he got just before horrific exams and nineteen-hour hospital shifts. It's not bad for being faced with the hero of the Federation and a man responsible for half the newer xeno-medical topics the track teaches. "Mr. Kirk, Dr. McCoy. I'm pleased to finally meet you." (And Jim was really lucky he was out of kicking distance for that theoretically-under-his-breath "yeah right")

Daddy walked them back inside, settling in his chair at the kitchen table. Off to the side where apparently he thought she couldn't see, Jim was glaring at Luke and making a gesture like snapping a twig in half, complete with sound effects. "'m I right in hearing this boy a'yours wants to be a doctor when he grows up?" It was technically said to Jo, but the way he didn't move his glare from Luke's face made it perfectly clear who it was directed at.

"I--yessir." Spock had settled into the chair next to Daddy, close enough for Jim to lean over the backs of both of their chairs, on hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm in my third year of the Academy's Xenomedicine track."

"He's at the top of his class--" Jo throws out for him, cause Lord knows he'll never brag himself. Her dads didn't raise no dummy, and she doesn't waste her time with them either. "Professor Ct'ul-u has already recommended him for a residency on a starship when he graduates."

But Daddy only cocks his head a bit. "'s That right? Well, d'you know the symptoms or treatment for Xerathian heart-flu?" Luke opens his mouth and then pauses, looking back at Jo's dad warily. "It's a fun one--heightened pulse, blood pressure, and body temperature maturing into a nasty fever, with hallucinations, paranoia, shortness of breath, and eventually full cardiac arrest if it's not treated properly. Clears out of the system awful quick too- I've seen cases you'd never tell from a regular heart attack." Daddy smiles, and even Jo is a little creeped out by it. "There's all sorts of nasty things like that in Space. A doctor stationed out there has to pick up a lot of interesting bits they don't teach in the classrooms."

For a second though, the crazy eyes soften, and Dad doesn't quite glance up at Jim. "I can't even tell you some of the things this crazy fuck has put me through out there, just to keep 'im breathing." He reaches out to hold Jo's hand again, stroking along the yellow sleeves of her command-track uniform. "Captain's a dangerous job."

Jo's a little worried, for the first time since coming home--she knows how much Space still scares her dad, how afraid he is to lose her to it--and she hates the way he looks so sad sometimes. But again, Luke surprises her. "The treatment for Heart Flu is twenty-two milligrams of Eprosartin, with standard fever-reducers and doses of Polysoradin and anti-anxiety medication as needed. I read your paper, Dr. McCoy." He can't keep himself from a quick glance at Jo, but he pulls his eyes back to looking seriously at Dad right after. "I'm not going to let my Captain down either, sir."

Dad looks back at him, quiet, for a long minute and then nods. "Well all right then. Come on, Jo, let's get lunch on before we all starve."

She goes, because he's her dad and she can tell a not-suggestion when she hears one. She drags her feet on the way though, long enough to hear Jim laugh a little and drag the last chair out for Luke to sit at the table. "You seem like a good kid," she can hear Jim say, and she lets herself relax a little. "But I just want you know, if you hurt her I'm going to have to personally cut out your spleen. With a spoon. And get her Uncle Scotty to transport half your molecules to Venus. Just so you know."

Joanna makes it all the way into the kitchen before breaking down laughing.


End file.
